


If We Happen To Have Sex Afterwards So Be It!

by MewWitch



Series: ColdFlashWeek 2017 B [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A happy Len is a suspicous Len, Barry is a brat, Don't worry Mick, Implied sexy times, Len does't like to admit he as emotions, M/M, Sherlock Lisa is on the case!, coldflashweek 2017, doubly so when it concerns his love life, especially not to his sister, offscreen sex, who likes to quote movies as a form of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: "What’s back there?” Lisa tried to maneuver around her brother, but he stopped her before she even made it past the couch. She let him steer her back towards the door. “What are you hiding?""Well. That depends.""On what?""Whether or not you want plausible deniability?"-----ColdFlashWeek2017 Week B-Day One: Secret Relationship





	If We Happen To Have Sex Afterwards So Be It!

_‘45 seconds.’_ Lisa mused as she finally heard the click of the last tumbler fall into place. _‘Either I’m getting rusty, or Lenny’s improved his security.’_

Stashing the lock picking tools away in her jacket, she glided inside the apartment like she owned the place.

Well she practically did, siblings share after all. Or so she kept reminding her brother now that he’s keeping secrets. Which he was, despite all denials otherwise.

It was little things that gave her brother away. He would vanish for hours, sometimes days at a time and when he returned he would refuse to give any explanation as to where he went or what he was up too. Normally she would just chalk it up to her brother working on the plans for another new heist. He wasn’t able to pull as many as he used to, now that he was spending most of his time gallivanting around with a bunch of nerds in a spaceship of all things. So anytime he was able to stop back in the right time period, he would do his best to make the most of his shore leave.

But then the heists started to slow down. Sure he still made sure to make an appearance in his parka at least a couple times, but the targets weren’t as grand as they used to. Easy ins and outs. Most of the time, they wouldn’t hear the whoosh of air as Central’s resident superhero rushed to stop them, let alone see the Flash himself.

Len claimed that he wanted more time to relax and enjoy the spoils. Lisa spent the weeks teasing him about him finally becoming the grumpy old man she always knew he was after the first time he said that.

She probably wouldn’t have even realized that something was wrong with her brother if it wasn’t for Mick.

Mick, who was the only other person on the planet who knew her brother as well as she did, had shown up the day before practically freaking out. He only got worse when she told him she hadn’t seen Lenny at all. Hell, she hadn’t even known they were back before Mick had practically broken her door down trying to get in.

Of course, when he told her what had happened she was cussing up a storm too.

Apparently the trip back to Central was sprung on them last minute. And apparently when Lenny had heard where they had landed he had done something unbelievable.

Lenny had fucking **_smiled._**

Not just any old smile, not even a borderline smirk like her brother was partial too. No, Mick told her the normally cold and aloof Leonard Snart had lit up like a freaking Christmas tree!

He had been goddamn genuinely excited to hear their destination!

Lisa couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her brother truly genuinely happy like the way Mick was describing. The closest she could think of was the first time she had been able to visit her brother in prison after he had killed their father. But that was more of the type of sad happiness one got when a longtime burden was finally relieved from them. It wasn’t the same thing. Not even remotely close.

Unfortunately Mick had been the only one who had seen it before her brother had schooled his features back to normal. That meant he wasn’t able to convince any of the other Legends to stop him from leaving the ship. Mick had been beyond overprotective since Lenny had been miraculously removed from his ordeal with the Oculus, so those idiots had brushed off his concerns as unnecessary paranoia.

Once Lenny’s feet had hit the ground he was in the wind. So now here she was, helping one of her oldest friends systematically work their way through the numerous save houses and hideouts, trying to track down her brother and determine once and for all if he’d been replaced by a Pod Person.

“Lisa.”

Speak of the devil and all that nonsense.

“Lenny! You’re home.” She forced herself to smile at him. Something a little hard to do, seeing as there was a gun pointed at her face. ”Are you going to shoot me? Rude.”

He just let out a long suffering sigh, letting the Cold Gun power down. He put it back inside his bed room before closing the door firmly behind him. If Lisa had been anyone other than his sister, she wouldn’t have noticed the way Lenny was careful to block the interior of the room completely from her view.

"What’s back there?” Lisa tried to maneuver around her brother, but he stopped her before she even made it past the couch. She let him steer her back towards the door. “What are you hiding?"

"Well. That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you want plausible deniability?" He ignored Lisa's unladylike snort. "You were the one who wanted to give the whole straight and narrow route a try. Hoping it will earn you some points with that pretty boy scientist of yours, am i right?"

"Please Lenny, you're one to talk. Like you aren’t running around playing hero with those nerds so it will get you into the Flash’s good book.” Len stopped short.

“Excuse me?”

“What? Do you honestly think that I haven’t noticed that your eyes are glued to the Flash's ass every time we run into him?"

“Since when do I need an ulterior motive to appreciate a work of art? Especially when it’s being framed tightly by leather?”

Lisa had to roll her eyes at that. She shrugged out of his grip and turned to face him fully. “Look, personal preferences in men aside, I am actually here for a reason.”

Rolling eye ran in the family it seemed and now it was Lenny’s turn. “Obviously. It’s not like you to barge into my personal space without wanting something from me.”

“It’s also not like Mick to come invading my home either, brother dear.”

For the second time in the same conversation she had managed to take him by surprise. Another thing she can’t remember ever happening before. “Mick? What’s wrong with him?”

“A better question is what’s wrong with _you?!”_ Lisa punctuated each word with a jab of her finger to his chest. “You’ve been acting weird for a while now and even Mick’s managed to notice, so don’t try to deny it!!”

“I...uh.”

A brief involuntary flicker of his eyes towards his sleeping quarters and an almost imperceptible flush of color was all it took for things to ultimately click.

“Oh. My. God.”

Lenny closed his eyes and brought both his hands up to rub his temples as if to ward off an impending headache. “It’s not what you think-“

“Lenny is there a person in your room?!”

“-see this is why I didn’t tell you anything. You flip out for no reason.”

“No reason?!?!” Lisa shouted incredulously. He immediately shushed her.

 _“Ohmigod”_ She staged whispered. _“Are they asleep? Were **you** asleep? It’s almost noon! You never sleep in!” _

“Look, this really isn’t a good time.” This time when he went to guild her towards the door she let him. She was too shocked to resist. She managed to come back to her senses when he unlocked his apartment door.

“Wait!”

“Lisa, I promise, we will talk about this at a later time. For now, I _need_ you to go.” He tried to shove her out into the hall. She managed to grab hold of the frame though.

“Just tell me one thing. And you have to be completely honest or I’ll know.” She looked him directly in the eye so he could see how serious she was. He nodded in agreement.

“Are you happy?”

Her brother’s face softened around his eyes. Looking back towards the closed door and what was beyond it he smiled.

‘Whoa, Mick wasn’t kidding.’

Without turning back towards her Len revealed. “He’s probably the best thing that’s happened to me in a _very_ long time.”

* * *

Len leaned against the now closed and locked front door. Now that his sister was momentarily pacified, he had just one more problem to deal with.

"How much did you hear?"

He wasn't disappointed when Barry Allen’s head poked out from behind his bedroom door. The grin on the younger man's face told him everything.

"You _liiiike_ me."

“Now why would you think that? You’re an insufferable brat.”

Despite his words Len felt a fond smirk creep its way onto his face. Undeterred, Barry continued on.

“You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me..."

“Shut up and get back in bed. We only have three hours and forty-seven minutes until I’m supposed to meet the others back at the Waverider.”

Barry grinned and bounced back onto the mattress. Len appreciated the view. Unlike him, the speedster hadn’t bothered to put on clothes when Lisa had expectantly showed up. Len shook his head to remove all thoughts of his sister and everything else besides the situation at hand. Shedding his clothes he climbed in after his lover.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Coldflashweek 2017 B is done!! I meant to do Week A as well, but thinks irl prevented me form duing so. That just means I'm determined to finish this one!!  
> *Title and what Barry said when teasing Len are both from Miss Congeniality.


End file.
